


You’re my IDOL

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, Fanboy! Tsukishima Kei, Idol! Akaashi Keiji, Idol! Bokuto Koutarou, Idol! Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 151
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

Today is their first fan meeting since their debut. They are in the green room, preparing to go out on stage to meet their fans. Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto are the up and coming boy idol group. The only secret is that they are soulmates and are definitely dating each other behind the scenes.

“I am so excited to meet the fans.” Bokuto is jumping around and being himself in general. “I know, but you have to tone it down a little or your make up and hair will get ruined.” Akaashi says from his seat in front of the make up artist. “Just let him.” Kuroo shrugged from the couch.

Akaashi just sighs and let himself be covered up in make up. They wonder if their last soulmate is one of their fans? They have 4 soul mark each. Each one represents one of them in their relationship, including themselves. 3 of which are coloured. One of them is still a dull grey colour.

“Will we meet our soulmate today?” Bokuto asks as he finally settles down. He ruffles his hair slightly as they fall over his eyes. “Maybe.” Akaashi could only smile. Meeting a soulmate here might not be too bad after all. He was grateful that he met Bokuto and Kuroo during his trainee days. They went through a lot as a trio.

“Alright! It will start in 10mins. Everyone on standby!” Their manager shouted and the crew started to clean up and prepare for the trio to go up on stage. Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto just chilling in the green room, waiting to be called back stage.

They were quiet, but there was that buzzing anticipation. They are pretty excited for their first fan meeting. It would be the first time they get to be in close contact with their fans. There was also a possibility of meeting their soulmate right here. “What will we do if we see them? Do you think they will join our relationship?” Bokuto taps away on his phone, pretty distracted.

Kuroo shrugged, “Give them our phone number or ask them for their number.” Akaashi shook his head. What are the chances of them meeting their soulmate? Their marks are also covered because they are idols and they _don’t have_ soulmates. Their soulmates are the fans.

Their manager came into their room and rushed them backstage where they waited to be called up on stage.

They knew the itinerary, their manager constantly repeated that to them. They greeted their fans, introduced and talked about the new album, performed some of the songs on that album.

The last event was the actual interaction where fans would go up, one-by-one to get their albums signed and have a one-to-one conversation with their idols.

“Hey everyone! Are you having a great day?” Kuroo takes the lead as the leader of the group. “That’s great! We’re having an awesome day because we’re with you right now!” Bokuto hyped. “We love you too.” Akaashi whispers into the microphone which got some aww’s from the audience.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi scanned the area. There weren’t many guys, even though they aren’t really assuming the gender of their unknown soulmate, it was just kinda logical to put a guy in a relationship with 3 other guys.

“Was the album good? I really enjoyed producing it with Akaashi.” Kuroo smiles as he puts his arm around Akaashi. Kuroo easily towers above Akaashi, so the action only pulled squeals from the audience full of girls. “Ya! Kuroo, you’re forgetting about me.” Bokuto pouts.

Kuroo chuckles before pulling Bokuto into his arms. Another wave of squeals. “Let’s get ready for the first song then.” Akaashi throws a smile, which mesmerises everyone. The music starts and they started their first song.

Everyone was simply captivated by their moves and their voice.

~~~

According to the ticket he had drawn from the album he had gotten, he was the last one to meet his idols. He was obsessed from the start, from when their first music video dropped. He had always liked the songs their company had produced in the past, but their group just seem to take the cake.

When he was at the venue, there were many girls, cameras all ready as if they were a professional reporters. Tsukishima scoffed, just how crazy were these girls. Still he just sat quietly and waited patiently for them to get on stage. It is the first time he ever attended such an event, since most of the music he listens are from solo artists.

They usually don’t hold events like this.

He doesn’t really mind. He didn’t really care about it. Tsukishima just taps away on his phone as he waits. He looked over at his bag where his album and the notes he had written were sitting. He is getting so nervous and restless as the time for him to meet them creep closer.

“Hey, calm down. You’re not like that.” Tsukishima whispers to himself. His heart rate certainly isn’t slowing down.

When the 3 boys finally came out, Tsukishima felt like he has been struck by an arrow. He felt drawn to them. The soul marks on his wrist is tingling slightly. His soul mark, only one is coloured, Tsukishima could only assume that mark represented himself. His other 3 marks are still a dull grey colour. It didn’t matter.

They started with introductions, and the idols on stage were extremely charming. Of course, he knew their names. After all he has been following them since pre-debut when they announced the members of the group.

Song after song, Tsukishima is really enjoying himself. Then the performance segment has ended. They went backstage, probably to freshen up. Tables and chairs were being set up as their music video was playing on the screen. It was their debut song. Honestly Tsukishima liked their debut song a lot, and Tsukishima is picky especially when it comes to music.

It didn’t take long, maybe 3-4 music videos later, they were out again. Their clothes were fresh and their make up were on point. The first row of fans started to move towards the stage where they would interact with Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto. Bokuto was placed last this time. Still the idol loved the attention.

It was their first fan meeting, Tsukishima got to say that it was impressive. 100 or so people were here.

Still, Tsukishima just tapped away on his phone as flashes go crazy around him. Tsukishima could only guess that one of them is doing something remotely boyfriend-ish towards the fans or maybe to each other. “Just enjoy their music, such uncultured bunch of people.” Tsukishima mutters under his breath.

Honestly, he lost track of time until one of the staff members tapped him on the shoulder and urged him to the front. Tsukishima took his bag of items and went to the front. He was really tall so he had to slouch slightly as he kneeled in front of Akaashi.

His album out on the table, notes as well. “So what is your name?” Akaashi asks in a very gentle voice. “Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima replied as calmly as he possibly could as he kneeled in front of his idol while waiting for the autograph.

Akaashi signed his album and closed it. He held out his hand for Tsukishima. Tsukishima took it and as soon as their hands made contact, he felt a stinging pain. He wanted to pull away but Akaashi held onto his hand tightly. A smile still on his face, but Tsukishima felt that maybe this was a little different. It was much softer, a lot more loving. It was certainly a smile you would never give a fan.

“You’re our soulmate.” Akaashi says. Tsukishima thought it was just in general, since idols would treat their fans as soulmates. He didn’t think about it as he was ushered towards Kuroo.

Kuroo winked at him flirtatiously as he flipped open to the page that was tagged. Tsukishima pulled out the note he had written for Kuroo and placed it on the table.

“What’s your name, Beautiful?” Kuroo asked as his hand picked up the marker that was next to his album. “Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima answered plainly. Well he never would have thought that they would be so personal with each fan, asking for names. Kuroo signed his album and closed it, just like Akaashi did. He put the marker and the album to the side and held out both hands.

Tsukishima placed both his hands cautiously into Kuroo’s. Again that stinging pain on his wrist. Kuroo wasn’t letting him go as well. “We finally met, soulmate.” Kuroo says. It was similar to what Akaashi said to him as well. Do these idols really say such things to their fans? Kuroo has a predatory look as he stared into Tsukishima’s soul.

Once again, he was saved when he was asked to move on to Bokuto, who seemed to be extremely excited. “Hey, hey, hey! What’s your name?” Bokuto asks as he takes the book from where Kuroo had placed it and opened it to the tagged page. “Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima repeated for the third time. He didn’t really mind, but he doesn’t like saying his name this many times. “You’re the last one, aren’t I lucky to be with such a pretty boy like you?” Bokuto says as he just grabs Tsukishima’s hands. His eyes widen slightly. Tsukishima is feeling that same stinging pain in his wrist.

Seriously, what is going on?

“You’re the one. You’re ours. You’re our soulmate.” Bokuto whispers. You see Tsukishima only ever wear long sleeves because his dull grey marks only invite insults and bad things. They have been saying the same thing to him and he has been feeling that same stinging pain in his wrist whenever he touched them.

Tsukishima easily frees himself from Bokuto’s hold and lifted his sleeves slightly. The marks, they aren’t the same grey colour anymore. There is finally colours on his marks. Tsukishima pulled out Bokuto’s note and placed it on the table before he left the stage and went back to his seat at the back.

The colours, they were really vibrant and beautiful, just like his soulmates.

They continued to interact with the fans like nothing had happened just now, which was completely fine but I guess you could say Tsukishima was a little hurt. This should be expected after all, they are idols, he is just a fan. Even if they are soulmates, a relationship is probably impossible. When the event ended, he picked up his bag and was about to leave, but was trapped by all those fans trying to leave. So he stood and waited for the crowd to leave before leaving himself.

~~~

“We really met our soulmate huh?” Akaashi has a fond smile on his lips as he removes his clothes to change into something more comfortable. “Do you think Manager-san will be able to find him?” Kuroo asks as he sits there shirtless. “He is our manager, so he is definitely capable.” Bokuto hoots as he puts on a white t-shirt that was slightly too small on him.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Akaashi calls out. Their manager opened the door. “For god’s sake, put on some clothes Kuroo.” Their manager facepalm as he leans against the frame. “Did you get him?” Bokuto rushes over to their manager. “Yes.” The manager sighs before stepping aside. The tall blond boy stood into their line of sight. “Hey?” Tsukishima waved slightly.

Bokuto rushed out the door to pounce at Tsukishima. “Tsuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!” Bokuto shouts as he hugged the daylights out of Tsukishima. “Kou, you’re suffocating him.” Akaashi comments as he puts on his shirt. Bokuto pouts before letting Tsukishima go.

Bokuto got off of Tsukishima. Tsukishima dusted himself off before standing. “You’re tall.” Kuroo comes out, shirtless. “I guess, I play volleyball.” Tsukishima shrugs. “Volleyball? We love volleyball too, but had to give it up to be idols.” Bokuto hypes as he jumps around. Tsukishima could see the passion. “I guess you would be an ace in a team.” Tsukishima sighs as he pushes up his glasses.

Tsukishima took a look at his non-existent watch then looked up at them. “Ahh, well look at the time. I really should leave. You guys are probably busy.” Tsukishima says. “Do we have anything after this, Manager-san?” Akaashi asks in a calm voice. “No, you only have the event today. You have the rest of the day off.” Their manager said and Tsukishima could see Bokuto’s face light up. “Come with us!” Bokuto grabbed onto Tsukishima’s hand.

It felt warm and really nice. It felt homey, maybe it felt like home too. How can only one simple touch make him feel so warm inside, like he truly belong? “Uh, yea sure...” Tsukishima scratches the back of his head awkwardly. His idols are staring at him with a very different look, one that is completely different from the look he would see on the screens. Kuroo finally got dressed. Tsukishima was just waiting for them inside their green room.

After everyone was ready to leave, the green room was clean with no more clothes left behind, make up were not in sight anywhere, they went through the back door of the venue where they boarded a small van. Tsukishima was squeezed between Kuroo and Bokuto. “You’re real cute, you know that?” Kuroo tilts Tsukishima’s chin slightly. Kuroo was standing so he was making Tsukishima look up at him.

Tsukishima easily blushed, so he looked away immediately. “I am not like those fangirls where you could just...” Tsukishima huffs, obviously unhappy at his own reaction towards Kuroo’s actions.

There was literally no moment of peace with Bokuto and Kuroo. Kuroo casually placing his hand around Tsukishima’s shoulders. Bokuto casually just brushing his hands against Tsukishima’s thighs. Akaashi’s eyes reflected the sympathy he felt for the boy.

”Are you older or younger than us?” Akaashi asks as they exit the van. “Urm, younger.” Tsukishima standing there awkwardly in front of their dorm. Akaashi easily grabbed his arm and pulled him in, like he wasn’t at all afraid of having a huge scandal. Akaashi is different on and off stage. Akaashi is so confident off stage but acts shy on stage. Well after all the older is the youngest in the group.

The living space was decently clean, Tsukishima thinks. “Just make yourself at home. We will go wash up then we can talk.” Akaashi says as he pulls Kuroo and Bokuto away to somewhere. Tsukishima just sat himself on the couch they had.

~~~

“What are we supposed to do?” Akaashi sits down on their shared bed. “He is perfect.” Kuroo sighs. “I want him to move in with us.” Bokuto pouts. Kuroo and Akaashi stare at Bokuto like he probably had just descended from heaven, but that expression falls almost immediately. “We are idols, this dorm is provided by the label. We don’t have our own house yet. We cant let him move in with us. You know the rabid fans.” Akaashi states as the voice of reason in the relationship.

Bokuto basically flops down on the floor. “How long are we going to let him wait?” Kuroo asks as he changes once more. “Fine.” Bokuto picks himself up and made his way out. Tsukishima looks up at them when they came out. “What’s wrong? Why the gloomy faces?” Tsukishima asks innocently. Akaashi walks towards him and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Tsukishima kissed back. Akaashi pulls back, still with a glum look on his face. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” Tsukishima is extremely worried at this point.

“We want you to join our relationship. We want to be with you all the time, but we can’t because we are idols.” Bokuto pouts. Tsukishima laughs, “Is that why you’re having such sad expressions right now?” Kuroo just kissed Tsukishima pretty aggressively.

“You know Kei, we love you even though we have only known you for the last few hours. You were basically tattooed on us from the day you were born.” Kuroo got all serious but Tsukishima only smiles.

Tsukishima fiddles with his fingers, looking down at them then taking a deep breath before looking up at his 3 soulmates who he had just met. They also happen to be his favourite as well as his idols. “You know, I’m here today not because of your event, but I’m actually here to sign my lease.” Tsukishima look at them. “I’m studying at the University of Tokyo starting this coming semester.” Tsukishima tugs at his sleeve. He is not used to all this attention his soulmates are giving him.

“I’m renting a small apartment right across the street. That is just plain coincidence.” Tsukishima smiles brightly at his soulmates, “I had already moved in yesterday. Looks like we are neighbours.”

Bokuto has never brighten up this quickly before. He just pounce onto Tsukishima as he peppered Tsukishima’s face with all the kisses he could give, until Akaashi pulls the older boy away. Kuroo places a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. Akaashi stayed safe and just placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “Well I’m going to go home now. See you when I see you, I guess.” Tsukishima left with a blush on his face.

He met his soulmates.

“You’re my idols.” He mutters to himself as he step out onto the street and crossed the road to his rented apartment. He will see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a long day for Tsukishima. On his back, he carried his backpack and in his hands, he held his personal laptop. “I guess I’m having convenient store food today, again.” Tsukishima yawns as he walks into his apartment complex. He rarely saw his soulmates who only lived across the street. They had practice from morning until late at night. Tsukishima would also notice that they don’t even go back to their dorms on some days.

So he made no effort to meet them, or spend time with them. They are idols after all. Then in his mind he had an idea. It was time to _explore_. He walked into his rented apartment and rested his bag down on the floor. He decided he should at least eat before going over. So he placed the bento that he got from the convenient store the day before into the small microwave he had then went to wash up.

The warm water hits on his skin, rolling down his body, relaxing his muscles. The long hours in school were really taxing on him. Even though he is only a year 1 student, he is taking as many modules as he could so that his last year in university would be less taxing on him. After the shower and putting on some more comfortable clothes, he sit at his small table in the living room and started eating. His mind started to turn, thinking of things he could do to bring them relief to their hectic training schedules. Nothing really came to mind. He decided he should just go over and see how things go, follow the flow or whatever. He is never one for effort anyway.

Tsukishima finished his food and grabbed his keys. He made his way over, right across the street. He knocked on the door slightly and waited for someone to answer the door. Nothing. Tsukishima decided to knock a little louder. Still nothing. He pressed his ears against the door, trying to hear what activity were keeping them busy. He almost jumped back in shock. “What the hell...” Tsukishima mutters under his breath. He backs away and almost got away when the door opens when he was half way across the street.

Tsukishima could hear his name being called, but he never turned back to look. He made his way to his house in record time. He slammed the door shut before leaning against it, panting. “They were into those kind of things?” Tsukishima mumbles the question to his empty apartment.

They were soulmates and they have been together for so long. It is completely understandable and reasonable, but there was a nagging at the back of his mind telling him not to interrupt them. This is wrong. A knock is heard. Tsukishima could hear it behind him. “Kei? Are you there?” He could hear Akaashi calling him from behind the door. “Kei, we just want to talk.” He could hear the worry in Bokuto’s voice. “We know you’re in there.” Kuroo is there as well.

Did they stop their session just so they could talk to him? Tsukishima stood up and look through the small peep hole. They were dressed, wrapped in fabrics from head to toe. Tsukishima opens the door and steps aside quietly. The 3 older boys just walked in then shedding every layer they had to put on. Tsukishima stood there awkwardly as they took off the layers. His mind could never stop thinking about the noises he just heard. He really shouldn’t be nosy.

“Would you like some tea? I can make tea for you guys.” Tsukishima makes his way to the kitchen to boil the water whether or not the answer was yes or no. He just wanted to busy himself so his mind can stop wandering over to those sounds and imagine things that he shouldn’t. “You heard us right?” Akaashi asks. Akaashi’s eyes seem to just pierce Tsukishima’s soul. “What? Heard what? I heard nothing.” Tsukishima says as he stares at the boiling water, like he could possibly hide behind those forming bubbles.

He was so focused on the water that he hadn’t realised Kuroo behind him. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist. “Kuroo-san? Please stop this.” Tsukishima says but make no effort to move or move away from Kuroo. “I don’t think so.” Kuroo bites Tsukishima’s ear lobe slightly, still holding Tsukishima in place. “Relax.” Kuroo whispers into his ear. It was wrong but it feel so right.

Everywhere Kuroo touches seem to burn, but it soothes quickly. It is wrong but it feels so right. Tsukishima just wants to surrender to them. Tsukishima, of course, didn’t fall for such temptations easily. He move away slightly. Kuroo isn’t really having him in a strong hold. He could easily move away. He switched off the stove and poured the hot water into 3 different mugs with his favourite blend of tea leaves. Tsukishima places the mugs onto the small table before settling himself on the single seater while his three other soulmates occupy the other bigger couch. “Sorry that I interrupted you guys. You’re probably stressed and really needed it. Im so sorry.” Tsukishima apologises.

Akaashi looked at Tsukishima with an unreadable expression on his face. Kuroo just smirked as he sipped on his tea. Bokuto is just fiddling with his fingers. "If you're really sorry, make it up to us." Akaashi has a smile on his face, but Tsukishima could tell that Akaashi was scheming something in his head. Tsukishima bit his lips as he contemplates what to do exactly. Does he really accept such an invitation without knowing what is the underlying meaning of the sentence that Akaashi had just spoken. 

"Make it up to you? How?" Tsukishima looked at his soulmates (boyfriends), that was a huge mistake. Akaashi and Kuroo were eyeing him hungrily, he couldn't read Bokuto who stared at him with his huge eyes. "You know how, darling." Akaashi had already made his way to where Tsukishima sat, his hands tilted the blond's head up to face him. It made Tsukishima gulp. Clearly the sheen from the session, which was interrupted by the blond, covered Akaashi. It made the older looked ethereal.

"Are you thinking of dirty things, Kei?" Kuroo tilted his head to the side, looking innocent, but the look in his eyes told a totally different story altogether. Bokuto, who had been oddly silent, chuckles. It made Tsukishima's eyes shift over the grey haired idol. "Baby boy, I would love to see you bounce on this." Bokuto pointed at his very obvious bulge, voice dropping a couple of octaves lower. It sent shivers to Tsukishima's spine. Kuroo licked his lip as he looked at Tsukishima. "You want us to fuck you into oblivion right, baby?" Akaashi forces Tsukishima to look at him once more.

Tsukishima hesitates, it isn't wrong, technically. So Tsukishima nods, hesitation clear in his action. "Forget that we are idols, we are your soulmates." Akaashi says in a soft voice, he bends down slightly to place a gentle kiss on Tsukishima's lips. "Tell us what you want." Kuroo asks as he finishes the tea. "I- I want you to claim me." Tsukishima stuttered out, blush high on his cheeks as he looks away from all 3 of his soulmates. Kuroo and Bokuto starts getting dressed again, Akaashi as well after giving another kiss to Tsukishima's cheeks.

"We are going back to our apartment. We have more stuff there." Bokuto says as he puts the last article of clothing on. Kuroo grabs Tsukishima's wrist and they left the apartment, of course not without the blond's keys and locking the door. They crossed the road over to where the 3 idols live. Bokuto pushed the doors open. It was in the same state as when Tsukishima first came here. Kuroo pulls the younger further inside into their apartment. The bedroom door was a more unique design compared to the other doors in the rest of this house.

It had a omninous vibe to it which made Tsukishima step back a little. Kuroo's hand which held onto his wrist, didn't let him get too far. "Hey, don't worry about it. It is just a room we had specially soundproofed for sex. You can scream and shout, no one would hear you." Kuroo says as he rubs the back of Tsukishima's hand which the pad of his thumbs, hoping to ease the younger, even if a little. "Come on now." Kuroo pulled him into the room after Bokuto and Akaashi.

The room is dimly lit. Tsukishima could barely make out the room when he was suddenly dragged into the room. When he finally adjusts, he sees Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo naked on the bed, looking all sexy which sends Tsukishima stumbling. He divert his eyes away from the trio, he couldn't bring himself to look at them at all. "Tsukishima, come over." Akaashi says, voice all sultry and seducing. It only managed to make Tsukishima much more dizzy, his heart going into overdrive.

Still, Tsukishima makes his way over to where they were, on the only bed in the room. Bokuto grabs his wrist and pulls him onto the bed. Kuroo pulls him further onto the bed. Akaashi works his hands on the clothes that Tsukishima still had on. Bokuto is unbuttoning his pants and tugging the stubborn fabric off Tsukishima's flawless pale legs. Tsukishima was left there only in his underwear. Kuroo caressed his legs. "I could just bite into your skin here." Kuroo licks his lips as he stare down at the blond who lays helplessly under the older male.

"I call dibs on him first." Bokuto pushes Kuroo away and replaces the idol above Tsukishima. Tsukishima never imagined that he would be doing something like this with his idols in their apartment. No only that, but his idols are fighting over him. "He is ours, there is no way you can call dibs on him." Kuroo argues. Bokuto glares, that was a really rare expression Tsukishima has ever seen Bokuto pull. The idol is always smiles and laughter. Kuroo licks his lips before pulling Bokuto into an intense kiss.

Bokuto almost melted instantly as Kuroo melded his lips against his boyfriend’s. Tsukishima is having front row seats. A low moan came from the back of Tsukishima's throat. This whole thing happening in front of him right now is turing him on. It was really rough, a lot of biting and sucking and tongue. Maybe there is saliva from his two boyfriends dripping onto his thighs. "You would totally look good in this, Kei." Akaashi says. it made Kuroo and Bokuto stop their action to look over at Akaashi who was holding onto a costume - a maid outfit.

"Would you put this on for us, darling?" Akaashi smiles lazily. Tsukishima looked at the outfit Akaashi held out. Kuroo and Bokuto part to let Tsukishima pass, the youngest making his way to Akaashi. Tsukishima looks at tge costume then at Akaashi. It barely covers anything. “The fabric...” Tsukishima mutters. “You can’t wear clothes that cover your skin too much.” Akaashi smirks. The underlying meaning of that sentence is made known.

Tsukishima takes the outfit from Akaashi. “Remove your underwear too.” Kuroo purred from the bed. So Tsukishima did as told, he put on the outfit and his behind is left bare. The outfit barely covered anything really. “You look so cute baby.” Akaashi pulls the taller blond lower into a kiss that was deep and passionate. Kuroo and Bokuto gulped as they saw Akaashi deepen the kiss. "They have no right to be this hot." Kuroo mumbles. "Akaashi, bring Tsukki over here." Bokuto whined. Akaashi smirked into his kiss with Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! STOP! STOP! Imma stop here, you can imagine the rest, or request for me to continue writing. If i do continue, the next chapter would be the last. i don't really want to change the rating just yet.


End file.
